


Borrowed

by dotfic



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).



She's not there to work, not really, but Sarah takes count of Ellie and Devon's New Year's Eve guests: ages, hair color, build.

She smiles and watches and stays apart. Chuck's not there yet to make it easy to play the role of happy girlfriend.

"Sarah!" Ellie squeezes her hand, her eyes warm in a way that's very much like Chuck. "You have to tell me what you think of this sauce." She tugs, and Sarah's pulled along into the kitchen.

None of this is truly hers, she tells herself, as Ellie holds the wooden spoon for Sarah to taste.


End file.
